Tears of a Fallen Demon
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Shun Raiko was never an ordinary Teenager, he's a Lightning deamon, has Pink hair, and his caretaker is the great Phsyic Genkai. Shun has never lived normally and never wanted to, so when his aunt decides to hold a completion to see who her successor will be Shun decides to tag along and watch. Luckily his choice led him don the path of fighting, demons and carnage. HIEI X MALE OC
1. Shun Raiko: INFO

T34RS 0F 4 F4113N D3M0N (A YU YU HAKUSHO FANFIC)

Name: Shun Raiko

Gender: male

Age: 15

Height: 5 foot (inch or two taller than Hiei)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Race: lightning Demon

Caretaker: Genkai

Body shape: sleek

Hair color: pale pink (almost looks white)

Length: chin length

Type: wavy

Style: choppy bangs that go past nose, with slightly spikey hair

Skin: light peach

Blemishes: lots of freckles

Scars: one large scar on his back that goes from his left shoulder to his right hip

Ears: long elf like ears

Abilities: (sharpened senses) and can control electricity

Eyes: beautiful blue/green cat like eyes that are pretty large for a boy.

Clothes:

Black calf high combat boots

Dark gray slim fit jeans

Black skin tight turtleneck with the sleeves cut off

Black fingerless leather gloves


	2. Chapter 1

"Genkai!" I shouted bursting into my guardian's temple with a wide smile on my face

"What do you want brat?!" Genkai hollered back a frown on her face when she saw my choppy pale pink hair come down her hallway

"Can't I say hi?" I whined looking down at my extremely short mother like figure.

"Not when you come charging into my home screaming like an idiot." Genkai crossed her arms over her chest and sent me a glare

"That's mean Genkai!" I pouted holding my hand over my heart, "Your words sting deep"

"Stop joking around already" Genkai's glare deepened, "You rarely come around to visit without a reason, so what do you want?"

"Is it wrong if I just wanted to watch your little competition play out?" I asked slyly, "I mean I don't need to learn your party trick again so I just wanna see these people struggle to win." I sent Genkai a smirk and spun on my heels, "That is fine with you isn't it? I won't interfere, just observe!"

"It's fine" Genkai shook her head causing her wavy graying hair to rustle about, "How'd you even hear about the competition?"

"You kidding me?" I chuckled, "It's the talk of the spirit world! The great Genkai willing to teach the one person that wins this little competition, no matter who they are or what they use your trick for! Practically everyone wants to win and become stronger for their own fucked up purposes!"

"You seemed to be enjoying this a little too much Shun…"

"What can I say? I'm a demon who enjoys a little havoc! Though I rather watch from a far…" I mumbled the last part under my breath. It was true what I said, I enjoy watching people throw fits, it's amusing especially since I don't get out much. I tend to keep to myself and chill in my neck of the woods. Sometimes I'll run into other demons, but we'll ignore each other.

"Shun," Genkai spoke catching my attention, "Come with me."

"Where are we going Granny?" I asked following the pinkette deeper into the temple

"Where do you think dipshit?"

"It still stings deep" I puffed out my cheeks and watched at Genkai slid a door open wide to reveal a simple bedroom.

"You can sleep here until you are prepared to leave, and that won't be for a while since I expect you to help me train the winner."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "I never signed up for this!"

"No you didn't, but you volentired yourself when you came charging in actin' like an idiot! So shut your mouth and act your age! You will do this for me and you will not ask any fuckin questions you little shit."

"Why you old hag…" I growled, my long ears witching in irritation, "I could just leave right now"

"But you won't" Genkai countered, "You want to see how everything plays out to badly to leave because your pride got stung. Shun, I've known you since you arrived on my doorstep when you were barely a year old. You may be a demon, but you're not as savage as you like to make others believe."

"I can be savage when I want to…"

"That only happens when you are seriously provoked."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pant pockets

"Go to sleep." Genkai grunted, "It's late and the competitors are going to be arriving early. You'll need the sleep with all the things we'll be doing tomorrow."

With that Genkai turned and let me by myself out side of my new bedroom, "Stupid old hag" I grumbled walking in the room and plopping on the twin sized bed, "I'm no good with interacting with people… What makes you think that I can help teach without causing a fight to break out?" Tucking my arms under my head I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, hoping to catch the res that Genkai offered, "Old hag, you really are an idiot…"


	3. Chapter 2

Tears of a fallen demon 2

"Wake up you dipshit!" Genkai roared from outside of my room banging on the door, "The competitors are here and I don't intend to go out while you sleep away"

"It's not like I'd want to miss anything!" I growled crawling out of bed running a hand through my pink hair

"Well hurry your ass up!"

"I'm coming already you old hag! Don't get your nickers in a twist!" Walking out of the guest room that was given to me, I laid eyes on Genkai, wearing her normal outfit with her red Chinese styled fighting dress, white pants and shirt under it and her odd looking hat that said master in kanji. "Are we going to get this competition started now?" I asked smoothing out my black top.

"Yes now come, let's greet our guests" Genkai turned towards the main entrance and started walking.

Leaving the temple a gust of warm crisp air flooded my senses. In the front courtyard dozens of men ranging from all shapes and sizes. "Oh this is a big crowd! How are you going to thin it out?" I asked Genkai as the men in front of us started murmuring when we made our appearance

"The first test is…" Genkai started her voice strong and loud catching the attention of all participants. Everyone took a breath of anticipation, "…The drawing of lots."

From the crowds I heard shouts of outrage and confusion, "What's drawing lots going to do?" I heard someone ask

Glancing over at Genkai I saw a pot full of papers sitting next to her, "Each of you will take an envelope from this jar" Genkai instructed. After ten minutes everyone had an envelope and the pinkette continued, "Everyone got one? Good. Open them please. If there's a piece of red paper inside, you've passed. Those who passed follow me. Everyone else, you're excused."

"Just a minute there!" a gruff voice growled. Standing in front of Genkai and me were two large and bulky men, "We're famous spiritualists from Kyushu! We didn't come all this way to get turned away like this!"

"What are you going to do?" I smirked at the men who towered over me, "Try to step on me and granny?" The men twitched in annoyance at my comment, "Cause I doubt there is much you can do to hurt us."

"Oh?" the man with a bald head and a face covered with scars asked, "And what can you do to us? You look so fragile and weak"

"What was that?" I asked my blue-green eyes narrowing dangerously at the mule like men who were too weak to even change Genkai's spirit paper red. "You think I look weak?" tilting my head over to Genkai she gave me a nod, but before I could do anything she began to speak,

"You two fools should have left quietly" She shook she head at the foolish human

"Why's that?" scars asked

A knowing smirk found its way onto Genkai's wrinkled face, "You would have saved face. You two are phonies, go home before you anger my son to the point that I can't even control him."

"The great Genkai has a hard time controlling a _small and pathetic_ looking boy?!" The men started to laugh hysterically, "You must be joking!"

Clenching my fists I felt my nails digging into my palm drawing a small amount of blood. Looking up I sent the idiotic duo a freezing glare, "You think I'm _weak_? That's a laugh; I could take you out with even touching your filthy human flesh."

"Human flesh?"

"You guys really are pathetic if you can't sense a demon when ones right in front of you." Before I said I was a demon that rather enjoy watching chaos from the sidelines, well there is an exception to that statement. And that's when I get called the cursed word **weak**. I was anything but, and people needed to start realizing that otherwise lots of heads would roll. Smirking at the buffoons I began to charge my right hand with electricity. Small sparks started falling from my palm and it became obvious that I was serious about blowing the men away.

"What?!" the men shouted, their eyes widening in disbelief as they saw the fate that was going to fall upon them.

"Fair well" With those parting words I held up my right hand that was charged up and released the pent up electricity, striking the men and causing them to fly back without having our skin even touching.

"What fools" Genkai sighed shaking her head as all the men in the crowd murmured and looked at me with a new emotion in their eyes. Turning her back to the competitors Genkai shouted with great force, "Let's move on! Follow me if you're man enough!"

"I don't know granny" I smirked running a hand casually through my hair, "I don't really think being a man is what they need to focus on to win this competition."

"Then what do they need to do?" Genkai raised a graying eyebrow in question

"I'm not sure, but I doubt being a man will be their biggest problem. I mean it's _you_ they're up against."

"Too true."


End file.
